Road Less Taken
by Mystic Dragonsfire
Summary: Heero sitting on a plane thinking about the choices he has made.


(Love the poem so thought Id write a Gundam fic for it. by Robert Frost.) Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam wing Enjoy!  
  
  
  
THE ROAD NOT TAKEN  
  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
  
And sorry I could not travel both.......  
  
Heero once again found his mind wandering. Back to the war, back to the other pilots. 'Do I actually miss them? No I'm the Perfect Soldier I don't need any one.' He closes his eyes leaning back in his seat. Duo's smiling face popped up in his mind. A memory playing back to him like a home video. ~ Duo snickering evilly as he hovers over a sleeping Wufie with a cup of ice water from the freezer. "Duooooooooooo!" Wufie jumps up after the braided baka and starts chasing him. Trowa dances around them trying not to drop the plate of hamburgers he is carrying. Sally has gotten the hose and is spraying Duo and Wufei with it. "On-nnaaa." Quatre takes the plate form Trowa and takes it to the table. Trowa chuckles at the sight of the two very wet pilots. "You know? Wufie he only does it because it annoys you." Wufei's answer to this was throwing a bun at the banged pilot. A food fight stares between the four pilots and the preventer. Five minutes later Relena comes out of the house screaming about how her brother was going to have their heads.~  
  
Heero smiles at the thought of his...friends! His friends!? Was that what they were? No he didn't have friends. He didn't need them. Did he?  
  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
  
And looked down one as far as I could  
  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;.................  
  
The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he'd been missing them.  
  
" Next Stop Sank Kingdom five minutes." The matron said over the loud speaker. "Please buckle your safety belt and return your seats to the upright position. Thank You! " He had forgotten he had to go through the Sank Kingdom to get to where he was going. 'Maybe I should go see them.' He thought about it while the plane landed until he found him self picking up his luggage.  
  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
  
Though as for that the passing there  
  
Had worn them really about the same,  
  
And both that morning equally lay  
  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!.........  
  
As he hailed a taxi he couldn't help but think maybe he should go back and get back on the plane. He never treated the others very well, what if they weren't happy to see him. 'I could see Relena snubbing me I've hurt her so much.' He climbs in to the taxi. 'If I don't does this know I probably never will.'  
  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
  
I doubted if I should ever come back.  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh  
  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:.........  
  
The taxi pulled up to the Peacecraft mansion. Heero had known about the party Relena was having. She sent him an invitation, but he had figured no one expected him to show. He had planed on slipping in seeing everyone and slipping off again but to his surprise when he got out of the car.... "Heerooooooo" a pretty Blond bounded up to him throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
As he looked behind her he saw the other four Gundam pilots Hilde, Catherine, and Sally. Noin and Milliardo were there as well standing at the top of the stairs smirking at the look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He looks back at the young woman standing in front of him and does some thing he couldn't believe he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug he could with out hurting her, lifting her clear off the ground. Every one gasped.  
  
" I'm finally taking Duo's advice. I've really missed you guys and I'm finally doing some thing about it." Duo smirked.  
  
"I told you. Wu-man! Where is my fifty bucks?"  
  
"We'll just see Maxwell he is here I'll give you that but , lets see how long he stays."  
  
"Since when do you two make bets on what I'm going to do?"  
  
"That's nothing Heero." The Arab blond steps forward. "They've bet three hundred that you'll kiss Relena before the night is through." Heero was taken aback by this and it seemed Relena was quite embaressed. 'He was going to have to change that.'  
  
"Don't make me hurt you two, and no more food fights like last time." He smiled at their paling faces. "Can we go inside or are we having the party out here."  
  
"You never striked me as one with a sense of humor Yuy, but you are right we should go inside. Don't worry about your things I'll have James get them." Milliardos attitude towards him was surprising he felt like he had always been around. He was glad he came, his life had been quite empty with out them. Now it was time to start a new life. What better way to start. He draped his arm over Relenas shoulders and started up the stairs. 'I really have needed them. Who'd of thought the perfect soldier would go soft.'  
  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
  
I took the one less traveled by,  
  
And that has made all the difference.  
  
(Hope It was good .Kind of Stupid. ) 


End file.
